1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a nozzle liner and a method for installing the liner in a nozzle of a vessel, and in particular, to a nozzle and method of installation which avoids the potential for failure of prior nozzle liners.
2. Brief Statement Of The Prior Art
Process and storage vessels have commonly been protected against corrosion by lining the vessels with layers of plastic sheets. Commonly thermoplastic sheets are bonded against the inside walls of the vessel. The adjacent sheets are butted and welded in continuous seams to provide integrity of the liner.
Difficulty, however, is experienced installing and maintaining seals about nozzles of these vessels. Vessels frequently have many nozzles and failure of the corrosion liner at a nozzle or the interface between a nozzle and the inner corrosion liner of the vessel often causes failure of the corrosion protection system.
Pipes and fluid conduits have been lined with corrosion resistant film by flaring a projecting end of the pipe liner outwardly to form a sealing gasket against the ring flange of the pipe joint. For this purpose, preheated flaring tools have been used such as are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,907,103 and 3,030,253. A similar flaring techinique is commercially practiced under the designation of RESISTOFLEX by the Resistoflex Corporation, Roseland, N.J.
Heretofore, there has been no effective method for installing liners in nozzles of vessels and for bonding those nozzles to the corrosion lining of the vessel. Instead, the lining of these nozzles has been done on a custom or individualized application, often with erratic and unsatisfactory results.